2010 Issue 2
Synopsis "2010" Cosmonaut Max Brailovsky travels to the Monolith in an EVA pod, at which point the Monolith briefly opens with a burst of energy, sending Max's pod spinning off into space. On Earth, David Bowman, now an incorporeal being that exists inside the Monolith, appears on his wife's television screen to tell her goodbye, and then visits his terminally ill mother just before she dies. Aboard the ''Discovery'', Dr. Chandra discovers the reason for HAL's malfunction: The National Security Council had ordered HAL to conceal from the ''Discovery'''s crew the fact that the mission was about the Monolith; this conflicted with HAL's basic programming of open, accurate processing of information, causing him to suffer the computer equivalent of a paranoid mental breakdown. Although the order bears his signature, Heywood Floyd angrily denies any knowledge of the NSC's actions. Back on Earth, when tension between the United States and the Soviet Union escalates to war, the Americans are ordered to leave the ''Leonov'' and move to the Discovery, with communication with each other forbidden except in an emergency. Both crews plan to leave Jupiter separately when a launch window opens in several weeks' time, but Bowman appears to Floyd and says it is paramount that everyone leave within two days. Stunned by Bowman's appearance, Floyd returns to the Leonov to confer with Captain Tanya Kirbuk, who remains skeptical. The Monolith then suddenly disappears, and a growing black spot appears on Jupiter itself. The spot is actually a vast group of Monoliths that are exponentially multiplying. The Monoliths begin shrinking Jupiter's volume, increasing the planet's density, and modifying its chemical composition. This convinces the two crews that they must leave soon. Since neither ship could reach Earth with an early departure, they work together using the Discovery as a booster rocket for the Leonov, though it will mean the destruction of the Discovery and HAL's destruction. Uninformed about the true purpose of the operation, HAL suggests to Chandra to stop the launch and remain to study Jupiter's conversion. When Chandra finally tells HAL the truth, he willingly continues the countdown to save the humans. The Monoliths engulf Jupiter, causing nuclear fusion that transforms the planet into a small star. The Discovery is consumed in the blast after the Leonov breaks away to safety. Just before the Discovery is engulfed, Bowman's voice is heard once again as he speaks to HAL and tells him that they will soon be together after he transmits a message to Earth: ALL THESE WORLDS ARE YOURS EXCEPT EUROPA ATTEMPT NO LANDING THERE USE THEM TOGETHER USE THEM IN PEACE The star's miraculous appearance inspires American and Soviet leaders to seek peace. Europa gradually transforms from an icy wasteland to a humid jungle covered with plant life. A Monolith stands in the primeval Europan swamp, waiting for intelligent life forms to evolve. Appearances "2010" Individuals *Heywood R. Floyd *Sivasubramanian Chandrasegarampillai *Walter Curnow *David Bowman *Caroline Floyd *Dimitri Moisevich *Maxim Brailovsky *Victor Milson Locations *Jupiter Items *HAL 9000 Vehicles *''Alexei Leonov'' *''Discovery One'' Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *''2010'' is the official Marvel Comics adaptation of the 1984 film 2010: The Year We Make Contact. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''2010'' Issue 2 on Marvel Database Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/2010-2-the-marvel-comics-adaptation-of-2010/4000-97383/ 2010 Issue 2] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:2010 (Marvel) Category:2010